


La lettre

by EvilChachouuu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Letters, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu
Summary: Un jour, Regina reçoit un courrier troublant et brûlant. L'aveu d'une passion insoupçonnée... OS SWANQUEEN





	La lettre

Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous n'avez jamais posé les yeux sur moi. Tous les mercredis après-midi, à 16 heures, vous emmenez votre jeune fils à un cours de guitare qui a lieu dans mon immeuble, rue du Clocher. Il y a déjà quelques mois j'étais en train de travailler à mon bureau lorsque je vous ai aperçue dans la salle d'attente. Depuis mon domicile, j'ai une vue plongeante sur cette petite pièce. J'y vois défiler des parents, des grands-parents, des baby-sitters qui patientent.

Comment ne pas vous remarquer ? Vous êtes longue, brune, vous ne portez aucun maquillage (vous n'en avez pas besoin), votre peau est splendide. Lorsque je vous ai regardée pour la première fois, vous étiez en train de rêver, les yeux perdus vers la fenêtre.

Vous ne pouviez imaginer que quelqu'un vous observait avec autant d'attention. J'ai dû poser mon stylo pour m'approcher de la fenêtre, tout en faisant attention à ne pas vous révéler ma présence. À quoi pensiez-vous ? Vous aviez l'air à la fois triste et rêveuse. Vous portiez une jupe crayon qui dévoilait vos mollets dorés. Vos mains posées sur vos cuisses étaient fines et délicates, vous portiez une alliance. Vous étiez seule dans cette salle d'attente, et seule devant mon regard qui vous dévorait à votre insu. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me laisser aller à une excitation exquise. Je me voyais, devant vous, à genoux, à lentement embrasser, puis lécher cette peau lisse, à remonter le long de vos jambes avec ma bouche. La semaine d'après, vous lisiez un roman de Patrick Modiano. Vos cheveux étaient attachés. Vous étiez seule au monde avec votre livre. Une fois, vous avez levé le regard vers les rideaux, comme si vous avez senti que j'étais là, derrière, et que je vous épiais, comme si vous avez capté malgré tout la chaleur qui émanait de moi. Je n'ai pas pu deviner la couleur de vos yeux, mais ils m'ont semblé noisette.

J'ai encore une fois ressenti ce désir violent. Il y a quelque chose chez vous qui déclenche cela en moi, aussitôt, et je ne saurais vous l'expliquer. Je brûlais de vous déshabiller, doucement, en prenant mon temps, en vous rendant folle. Oui, je voulais vous rendre folle de désir. J'imaginais le creux de vos reins. La douceur de votre ventre. L'arrondi de vos fesses. Les pointes de vos seins durs sous ma langue. Impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose. Impossible de retourner à ma table de travail. Votre langueur, votre sensualité m'obsédaient. Chaque mercredi, je guettais votre arrivée. C'était presque comme si j'avais rendez-vous avec vous. Sauf que vous ne le saviez pas. J'aurais aimé sentir votre parfum. Je suis si sensible aux odeurs. Je voulais respirer les vôtres, m'en enivrer. Celle de votre nuque, sous vos cheveux. Celle de vos poignets et de vos paumes. Celle de votre intimité.

Un mercredi, j'ai entendu votre voix. Votre portable a sonné. Vous avez répondu. Une voix assez grave. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Vous êtes venue vous accouder sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et vous vous êtes tournée vers la cour, vers moi. Vous répétiez que non, ce n'était « pas possible ». Vous disiez « non, non, non » encore, vous étiez ferme, presque menaçante. Vous avez raccroché. Puis, immédiatement après, vous avez composé un numéro. Vous avez prononcé votre propre nom : Regina Mills. Il vous allait si bien, ce nom. Et ce fut facile de vous trouver sur Instagram. Votre page n'était pas privée. N'importe qui pouvait se délecter de vos adorables images. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez peur de moi. Loin de moi l'idée de vous épier, d'établir une connexion malsaine. Non, je vous admirais, voilà tout. Vous étiez devenue mon fantasme. Sur Instagram, vous aviez posté des images de vos vacances, avec un petit garçon et votre mari. Mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour vous en Bikini rose thé. Un grand chapeau de paille. Ce beau corps délié et souple que je détaillais en retenant mon souffle. Ce petit tatouage au creux de votre poignet. Une plume, il me semble. Je voulais embrasser cette plume. Je voulais vous sentir frémir sous mes lèvres.

Jamais je n'aurais osé vous écrire cette lettre s'il n'y avait eu la scène de mercredi dernier. Vous étiez venue au cours de musique accompagnée de votre mari. Je le voyais pour la première fois en vrai, cet homme. Celui qui vous faisait l'amour. Celui qui vous a donné un enfant. Celui que vous deviez aimer. Un grand type plutôt élégant. J'imaginais votre vie de couple, le lit conjugal. Cet homme-là vous faisait-il jouir ? Je l'imaginais en train de plonger entre vos cuisses ouvertes, de faire tous les gestes que je rêvais de faire. La jalousie s'empara de moi. Je le détestais, votre mari. Je le haïssais. La fenêtre était fermée, mais j'ai tout de suite pu sentir l'animosité entre vous. Son regard était dédaigneux, sournois. Le vôtre, exaspéré. Vous vous êtes emportée, je le voyais. Je suivais chacun de vos gestes avec attention. La fascination me gagnait. Vous sembliez l'accuser de quelque chose, le doigt pointé vers lui. Il haussait les épaules. Il vous tournait même le dos. Votre visage était fermé, votre bouche agressive. Je ne sais pas si c'est vous qui lui avez ordonné de partir, mais il s'en est allé, d'un coup, avec un geste rageur. Vous êtes restée debout, les bras croisés, le cou raide. Vous ne vous êtes pas effondrée. Vous aviez l'air seule. Si seule. Si belle. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai décidé de vous écrire. Je ne sais rien de vous, Madame. Rien de votre vie. Cela fait trois mois que j'ai envie de vous. Vous allez peut-être jeter cette lettre. Refuser de me rencontrer. Tant pis. Je prends ce risque. Je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire. Je confie cette lettre à votre attention à la professeure de musique. Je lui dirai : c'est pour la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, la maman du petit garçon qui vient à 16 heures chaque mercredi. Regina Mills. 

Je vous imagine en train de lire cette lettre. J'imagine votre stupeur. Cela fait des semaines, des mois que je vous regarde. Des mois que je me vois en train de vous faire l'amour. Venez, Madame. Quatrième étage, porte droite. Je vous attends. Je suis fébrile. Je suis dans un état impossible. Je veux vous transporter, vous faire vibrer à ma façon. Je veux vous donner un plaisir immense. Comment ? Je vais vous le dire, exactement. Vous serez, au début, appuyée contre le mur de ma chambre. Je serai derrière vous, à vos pieds. Je vous caresserai de mes doigts, de ma langue. Je ne serai que douceur, velours, volupté. Je n'irai pas trop vite. Je laisserai votre désir s'installer, grandir, vous griser. Puis, je vous allongerai sur mon lit. Je vous prendrai, à ma façon. Je vous investirai. Je vous ferai mienne. J'aimerais vous entendre dire oui. Me dire oui, à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je voudrais entendre cette voix grave et ferme se fissurer au creux de mes oreilles. Je voudrais l'entendre devenir rauque. Vous me regarderez droit dans les yeux. Je voudrais que vous puissiez mesurer l'effet insensé que vous me faites. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous parler. Je n'ai rien à vous dire à part que vous êtes belle et que j'ai tellement envie de vous que ça me réveille la nuit. Oh, Madame, je vous attends. Donnez-moi une heure de votre temps. Une heure de plaisir. Je laisserai la porte entrouverte. Montez, Madame. Je vous attends. Dans le miroir, je me vois. J'ai ôté mes vêtements. Je ne porte plus rien. Mon corps est nu, il est nu pour vous. Je le trouve beau dans cette attente. J'attends vos mains sur moi. J'attends votre gourmandise. J'imagine que vous allez demander à la professeure de musique « qui donc habite au quatrième étage, porte droite ? » Elle vous dira sans doute avec un sourire sincère que je suis jeune, que je travaille dans l'édition, que j'aime la musique et la littérature. Que je suis une personne charmante. Et elle prononcera sans doute mon prénom.  
Elle dira : « Emma ».


End file.
